Divergent truth or dare
by randombookloveingperson
Summary: Repost: I had to make it again cause the chapters were seen twice in arrow. AU slight OOC no Al cause I hated him (heh heh...) some fluff. NO detailed kissing and lemons (I didn't know what those where till today its disgusting)
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is another first fanfic so you know the drill you read review maybe follow ok oh and this before the and Al is still dead (mainly cause I hate him)ALL BETAS PLEASE READ THIS ok il make this short and sweet i need a beta thats read the books to help me with spelling if you want to beta this story pm me if not I HATE YOU ok now for the story (leaves with evil laugh)**

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV<strong>

Tobias wake up i i dont want to he says putting his hand on my but you have to or Zeke well murder you or something then i would kill him and shauna would kill me then chris would kill her then leyn would kill her then will would kill her then mar would kill ...i get tris says you do i i do now i thought we had to get do i say looking at me chris need to go shoping... he cuts me off with a kiss then go get ready.

**PAGE BREAK!**

4 hours 35 minutes and 20 stores later we finally get to the last store the store that might as well be in my fear landscape the lingrie store.c'mon Tris dont be such a SISSY says not i just dont like this store it reminds me of well um uh Tris your still afraid of Sex are Chris your still not afraid of moths are THATS IT ISENT i yell then we get into a big fight about which is worse sex or mothsblah blah blah i get a black lacy bra and macthing underwear blah blah blah an argument about clothes blah blah blah im starting to think i sound like a vampire.

**(20 minutes later)**

When im finally done with hair and makeup Chris does her own and we get dressed me in four shrits and a bra with 3 differnt types of in practilly the same outfit we leave for Zeke and we get to there ampartment we'r greeted by the warm stinch of alcohal and yet no ones been drinking... TRISSY-POO oh scarth that Zekes been Zeke is Four here im not sure let me he begins to sing random songs like (these are my own btw SO NO COPYRIGHT IN THIS)shooting for the stars and i dont get you (like i said there mine no one elses) well kinda a mixture so it kinda sounded like this

_I was told i'd never make it _

_I'd never do it Cause at one _

_minute we'r starin at each other _

_and the next we couldent_

_well im shooting for the stars_

_i dont care i dont get you_

it was an odd mixture and it kinda sounded like chubakka so we now all know that zeke _cannot_ sing

ALRIGHT PEOPLE IF I DONT KNOW YOU OR YOUR NOT MY FRIND GET OUT and at that people start scurying and groning

so then theres only me,tobias,uri,mar,lyen,shuna,zeke,chris,will and oddly anough peter

* * *

><p><strong>so how was the first chapter love it hate it review and tell me ideas BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**im going to try and do to chapters a day soooooooooo im not sure how many reviews i'll have tommorow but im hopeing for atleast**

* * *

><p><strong>2 if not I HATE YOU jk i love you guys (even you haters out there cause you took your percious hateing time to hate this)well anyways im still looking for a beta SO LET THEM COME UNLESS YOUR A PANSYCAKE (YA THATS RIGHT I CALLED YOU ALL PANSYCAKES)ok well without further ado heres chapter 2 Disclamer:im am not the wonderful and talented veronca ross :( BUT IM ME<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>tobiasfour pov**

i look across the room at Tris man shes cute i think so i walk over to her and kiss her we get a few get a rooms but we dont care we keep kissing untill we'r told to sit so we can start the game.

so whos starting i instatly raises his hand ME ME PICK me. Zeke you can start ok um he looks around the room for his victom and his eyes land on me Four ol pal truth or i i . you have to let Uri give you a makeover at this Chris starts to get her makeup kit out and kisses it and looks at Uri DONT WRECK IT ITS MY PRECIOUS I WISH I COULD MARRY IT GOT looks really scared now.y-yes m' she says while petting the lets go start

* * *

><p>20 minutes later me and uri come out and when people look at me they all burst out laughing even Tris.C'mon guys its not that keep laughing so i shoot them all death my turn um tris truth or dare<p>

* * *

><p><strong>sorry for the short chapter but its late and im tired *yawn* il try to update tommrow BYE<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**alright im just going to the point last night in the first hour this was up i had 16 views in the first HOUR i woke up this morning and had 192 :):)but sadly no reviews YOU GUYS NEED TO GIVE ME IDEAS anyways im now down to a *dun dun duuun*proposal anyways HERES CHAPTER 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tris pov<strong>

"Tirs truth or dare my lovely"he says "let me think about that uhh truth" "what would you do if I proposed". (get it now)"I would say yes and kiss you duh you should know this" "your turn" is all he my turn i look around the room **(im adding a charrie that i made up)**and see Kayla "you playing I am but no one has noticed me" truth or dare" I know the she says."I dare you to egg the first person you see from the door sing i dont get you" (STILL MY SONG)and then she smirks and gets an egg and stands by the door waiting and of course the first person she sees is Eric she egg's him and starts singing

_i like you alot but im not_

_sure if you like me back_

_cause at one minute we'r_

_starin at each other and_

_the next we couldent care_

_less i dont get you i dont_

_get youu..._

that's as far as she gets before Eric slaps her and try's to walk's away but she follows him and gets down on one knee and proposes AND THE FUNNIER PART IS THAT HE SAID YES she comes back in blushing like a "so who's my"... shes interupted by a knock on the door (this is mager OC) who is it asks Zeke in a girly "ME ERIC NOW OPEN UP "he talk yells thourgh the door. Zeke opens the door to a mad looking "WHOS IDEA WAS IT TO EGG ME SING TO ME THEN" figrues on Tris says "LOVE YOU ALL TO THANKS FOR THROWING ME UNDER THE BUS GUYS" I yell and notice Tobias "not you four for not pointing i say" and kiss then someone yells its "want to join" " sure who's turn" "kayla" we all say at once and then I yell "JINX" and they all stop starts kayla hmm "Eric truth or dare" dare duh im dauntless" "I dare you to hang over the chasm."

* * *

><p><strong>ok was that better i did a longer chapter this time and still I LOVE YOU ALL EVEN THE HATERS FOR READING THIS BYE<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**ok guys i got only 3 reviews and 300 and some odd views sooo i decided that im going to do a poll on if im a good writer decent or bad.i would also like to thank Factionmixer and Dauntless bravery 12 for your "continued support" but i'll try to use your ideas well anyways heres chapter 4.(evil laugh)**

* * *

><p><strong>TobiasFour pov**

"Eric truth or dare?" "Dare of course I'm Dauntless" "I dare you to hang over the Chasm" she says while winking at Chris. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT" says Eric.

* * *

><p>When we get to the Chasm Eric simply lifts his leg over the railing and almost falls over and i start to laugh. "not so funny when it happends to you" Chris says. He just shoots her a death glare and gets into postion Lynn starts her wacth and we all look at her like she's wrong in the she looks at us "we do need <em>some<em> Intates you know". we mumble some fines and whatevers.

by a minute and a half Eric starts to slip so me and Zeke are near the railing in case he falls so we can cacth secertly if he does fall i _wont_ be using all my sterngh to grab "3 MINUTES LEFT" scearms Lynn and thats when i notice Tris and Kayla are missing and i have no idea where they are and i start to wonder if they went back or if there talking about her Digence and saw an oppritonity to slip out. god i hope there safe..."FOUR A LITTLE HELP HERE" yells Zeke and when i look i see that Eric sliped and Zeke is holding onto him.I quickly grab him but not using all of my strength and start to pull him up.

* * *

><p>When Eric is the railing we head back and it looks like every one else noticed that Tris and Kayla are missing cause Christina looks like she lost her makeup when we go through the Pit People take one look at me and start to laugh and then i rember the makeover Uriah gave me and i start to shoot death glares and then they stop laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>When we get back to the Apartment we sit in our deformend circle and Tris and Kayla come back we all scearm "WHAT" at the same ...'we... arent..the...only truth..or dare..game today" she says in between laughing thats were you two went says thats were we Kayla now whos turn is replys Eric and he looks at truth or dare he i say with a i dare you to play seven minutes with i but theres a whats that me Tris say at the same you have to let Christina tape it and send it to Tris's borther.I look at tris to see if shes cool with this and she nods like its no big i say yes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ok this one was longer by a bit oh and i still need a beta reader so PM me bye<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**ok guys guess what. I got a Beta!YEY so now i can continue without have so many complaints (factionmixer i reread your review and it sounded mean)well anyways as promised 2 chapters a day so *drumroll*CHAPTER 5 (evil laugh).**

* * *

><p><strong>Tris POV<strong>

"I dare you to play seven minutes with Tris"."I would but there's a whats that me Tris say at the same you have to let Christina tape it and send it to Tris's brother"he looks at me to see if im cool with this and I nod like its no big and he says yes.

GO says Eric and we start to make out (im going to skip the details cause im only 12 and never done that stuff before)

* * *

><p>7 minutes later me and Tris have sex hair and i kissed her lip gloss off so go to freshen up we clean our selfs up and Chirs has sent the video messege Tobias asks Mar to play 7 miutes with Eric and there goes her shrit then Uri says truth and was meant to say what his weirdest fear and im asked to give a lap dance to the first guy i see and i lose my jacket a cluple of truths and dares later Caleb shows up.<p>

* * *

><p>"BEATRICE WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THIS VIDEO IS THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND" he starts to scearm at me and calm down "it was a dare but yes he is my boyfriend" i say that Caleb takes a swing at Tobias and then he punches him and then theres a big fist fight untill Kayla flips them both and they say ow "what was that for" "you are two idiots who where fighting so i broke it up and i dident feel like having a black eye today."<p>

whatever says caleb can i sure says Kayla sitting back down and twidiling her whos turn is it says caleb sitting beside says Zeke."Caleb is it truth or dare" "dare" he says in his worrid vocie. "I dare you to shoot ten people in the back with a panitball gun he says."

* * *

><p><strong>again another short chapter im really trying hard not to make them that way but you guys arent giveing me sujetions IM WRITING THIS FROM SCARCTH HERE PEOPLE I NEED SOME TYPE OF HELP<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys I would like to give you an explantion to why im not updateing but im starting to get ready for EQAO (which is (if you dont know)a intellengence testing)and then today i rolled my ankle skateing :( so im haveing a pretty bad week oh and i need to talk about the reviews.i know you guys are trying to help but your kinda adding on to the horrible week and i take those to heart so I would love to see some "positive reviews"and not the mean ones cause i take that stuff to heart (oh and i might not make the vollyball team and im out for the figure skateing competion)so please tell me if you like it so i can stop being all snapy at my friends but there is good news to this IM AT 1100 VIEWS IN THE FIRST WEEK so i would like to thank you all for the views.**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys if you read the authers note you would know whats going on and im having a really hard week cause i actully broke a small bone in my ankle so now im on curchs sadly and like i said in the authers note im trying to fix these probloms well heres chapter 6 (and all the others i owe you guys) bye.**

* * *

><p><strong>FourTobias**

Great Tris's brother hates me and picked a fight with me lucky for him Kayla was there and spilt it up before it got bad and he got hurt and Tris would hate me..."Four Caleb is starting his dare"Tris says bringing me form my thoughts."Ok"i say getting up to see who he and theres the sound of the he hit TORI we all start laughing as Caleb gets the crap beat out of he hit someone BANG BANG BANG now hit six people."FOUR MORE TO GO"says Zeke."OK"he replys and he hits two more he now hit max who is storming into the room scearming his head off on how an smart aleck Erudite got a gun and blah blah he hit the final moment. Zeke easily said "we are playing truth or dare and that's Tris's brother" Tris smiled and waved at Max Zeke finished his sentence "want to play" "sure says Max" Kayla looked uncomfortable now.

* * *

><p>"Tris truth or dare" says Caleb. "uh let me think about that DARE" we all started laughing. "uh um ok I dare you to break up with Four". "ok Four we'r over but truth or dare" "dare" I reply getting the idea. "I dare you to go out with me" "OK will you go out with me" "yes" she says.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry guys for the late chapter but I fixed the grammer issues so you all happy now I NEED IDEAS FOR TRUTHS AND DARES. ok so anyways IM OUT PEACE<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back and on my irritable side because I fixed the "issues" in this so please stop with those reviews don't like don't read. I'm sorry but I'm done with it because I need ideas and you're just telling me that anyways here's chapter 7**

**Tris POV**

It was Tobias's turn and he pick Will "Will truth or dare" he says "truth" will reply's "how many times have you and Chris done the deed" he blush's and mumbles something but we can't hear him "what" says Zeke. "FOUR" he yells "what" Tobias jokes with him

PAGE BREAK

"Tris truth or dare" Eric asked me. "Dare" I said. "I dare you to kiss the boy with the best body other then Four" since I only had on my last shirt and legging's I couldn't say no but there was a loophole I got up and kisses the top of Uri's head. "NOT WHAT I MEANT" he yells. "WHO CARE'S"I yell back.

**GUYS I NEED IDEAS IM RUNNING OUT SO HELP ok now I will stop with the caps. But I need some ideas because I'm getting MAGER writing block so for Uriah and his cake REVIEW**


End file.
